Olympic love
by cerulean-mewtwo
Summary: The Olympic games...supposed to be straightforeward...right? Then why can't he get himself straight in competition when he sees him? Mephadow fluff


**Well…..I haven't done a oneshot before….this is Mephadow…no like…no read or comment! This oneshot is based of Sonic and Mario at the Olympic games. I know….Mephiles wasn't in that game…but I'm doing it anyhow! This is set in the Olympic skating practice rink, before the figure skating competition.**

He had to admit it….this was different then he was used to. He had no idea how he had even made the Olympic team for this, having trouble doing certain parts of the routine. Mephiles the Dark sighed a heavy sigh _Why did I even bother to come? I'm not good enough to win this…this competition is for girls….I guess I have no other choice but to try my best…_Mephiles was snapped out of his thoughs by someone entering the ice. Interested, he watched the gate open, to see who his competition was, to find no one other then Shadow!

Mephiles the Dark stared at him briefly, wondering what a type like Shadow the Hedgehog was doing in such a…feminine competition, figuring Shadow would be in speed skating instead. Mephiles watched Shadow practice, Mephiles noticing Shadow's sculpted body showing underneath is outfit, his strong shoulders, his ripped abs. Mephiles sighed _it would be nice if I looked ripped like that….Shadow is so…sexy like that….wonder if he still hates me? Hm…_

Shadow noticed Mephiles staring at him from the corner of his eye. He stopped briefly to look at Mephiles, who quickly looked away. Shadow tilted his head at him, curious as to why Mephiles was staring to begin with _I wonder….is he trying to get my technique….or is it something else? I hope it's the latter….I'll admit…he's tough to get close to, but it will be worth it if I can tell him the way I feel._

Mephiles shook his head, hoping Shadow wasn't coming over to where he was standing. Mephiles smacked himself mentally _Shadow is probably wondering why I'm staring….hope he doesn't come over to ask…._Mephiles face blushed slightly at the thought of that, hoping Shadow wouldn't get curious about why his face was red. Mephiles wasn't sure if he could stand up to him without stammering or his face going redder then Shadow's crimson streaks. This caused him to sigh, not knowing what else to do.

Shadow decided to test Mephiles, wondering what reaction he would get from him _It looks like…something is bothering him…I'm going to see what that is…..who knows? He might just be nervous…this is his first Olympic games….perhaps it is only that. _Shadow sighed, wondering whether it was worth it to even bother. Shadow shrugged, deciding to go over away figuring it would a worst, make Mephiles try to attack him with his claws.

Mephiles quivered as he realized that Shadow was coming closer to him, that determined look on his face, which made Mephiles nervous _Here he comes….hope I'm not going to get yelled at….that's usually what Shadow comes to me to do….stay cool Mephiles….act normal about it…steel determination…._Shadow tilted his head at Mephiles, curious at his behavior, not really remembering Mephiles acting like that before. Mephiles new he wasn't exactly coming off as cool….in fact, the more e tried to keep calm….he more it showed he was not. Shadow snickered _I've never seen him so nervous before….bet he thinks I'm going over to him to yell or something!_

Mephiles tried to sound composed, but his voice came out as quieter then normal "Y-yes? What do you want Shadow?" Shadow shook his head, figuring this was it, not caring of what way Mephiles could react. Shadow closed his eyes, grabbed Mephiles' shoulders and kissed as deeply as he could. To his surprise, Mephiles kissed back, Shadow not certain if he was doing it until he let Mephiles go, or whether Mephiles liked it.

The kiss, which lasted only a minute or two, was broken by Mephiles finally, it seemingly forever that they had been kissing. Mephiles and Shadow locked eyes briefly, neither saying anything for what seemed forever, like time itself had stopped to listen to the reaction of the two. Mephiles tried to speak, but found his voice not there, hoping to tell Shadow his feelings. It took a few more seconds, Mephiles finally being able to talk, abite, very softly "W-what was that for? I thought you hated me still…" Shadow shook his head "Not really…I have been thinking about you….I can' stop thinking about you in fact." Shadow purred a genuine smile on his face, quite rare to see Shadow using, especially to him.

Mephiles nodded, his ear twitching, showing his extreme euphoria about Shadow accepting him as his love "I have….not been able to keep you out of my head either Shadow….the more I try…the more I see you there." Shadow nodded, pulling Mephiles into his arm and enjoying Mephiles warmth, Shadow still cold from being on the rink earlier. Mepiles closed his eyes in happiness…..from now on, it would be himself…and his love.


End file.
